warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Galería (Marines Espaciales)
Hemos creído conveniente crear esta página para añadir aquí todas las imágenes que podamos aportar sobre el Adeptus Astartes. Como podreis ver, la página se divide en varias galerías, cada una de ellas de un Capítulo o Legión individual. Si de un Capítulo en particular existen pocas imágenes, se pueden colocar en la galería de la Legión de la cual provienen (por ej: Hijos de Sanguinius en Galería de Ángeles Sangrientos). Y si quereis aportar imágenes y no existe galería de ese Capítulo, creadla. Ángeles Oscuros logo Àngeles oscuros.png|Símbolo de los Ángeles Oscuros Poster-Fallen-Angels.jpg|Portada de "Los Ángeles Caídos" Angeles oscuros.jpg|Ángeles Oscuros Ángeles oscuros.jpg|Ataque de los Ángeles Oscuros Marines espaciales angeles oscuros.jpg|Ángeles Oscuros B/N Tapa el descenso de los ángeles.jpg|Portada de"El descenso de los Ángeles" Belial art.jpg|Belial y su escuadra Belial master of the deathwing by eupackardia.png|Belial, Señor del Ala de la Muerte (1ª Compañía) Sammael.jpg|Sammael, Señor del Ala del Cuervo (2ªCompañía) Asmodai.jpg|Boreas, Capellán Interrogador master_of_the_angels_ Azrael.jpg|Azrael, actual Gran Maestre escuadra angeles oscuros.jpg|Escuadra de los Ángeles Oscuros Watcher_in_the_Dark.jpg darkangels_2.jpg marines AOscuros veteranos Ala de mUerte.jpg|Ala de Muerte en combate angel oscuro (2).jpg angel oscuro.jpg|Sargento de los Ángeles Oscuros angel oscuro (3).jpg angel oscuro (4).jpg|Capellán de los Ángeles Oscuros angel oscuro (6).jpg|Capitán Kairo, Séptima Compañía de los Ángeles Oscuros marine angel oscuro.jpg|Capellán de los Ángeles Oscuros Marine Ángel Oscuro.jpg|Sargento de los Ángeles Oscuros angel oscuro veinte.jpg ala del Cuervo.jpg|Motocicletas del Ala del Cuervo marines asmodai.jpg|Capellán Interrogador Asmodai marine ang osc.jpg|Ángel Oscuro en combate Angel oscuro 25.jpg Angel oscuro 24.jpg Angel oscuro 23.jpg Angel oscuro 22.jpg Angel oscuro 21.jpg angel oscuro 32.jpg angel oscuro 33.jpg|Belial, Señor del Ala de la Muerte angel oscuro 34.jpg|Belial angel oscuro 35.jpg|Sargento veterano del Ala del Cuervo angel oscuro 36.jpg|Sargento Veterano del Ala del Cuervo -detalle- Ángeles_Oscuros_Asalto.jpg|Marine Espacial de Asalto de los Ángeles Oscuros angeles oscuros campeon.jpg Ravenwing Wallpaper.jpg|Ala del Cuervo Exterminador Cañón Asalto Ángeles Oscuros Marines Espaciales Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg Ángeles Oscuros Exterminadores Ala Muerte Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg Land Speeder Venganza Ángeles Oscuros Dark Angels Codex 6ª Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg|Land Speeder Venganza Caza Nephilim Ángeles Oscuros Dark Angels 6ª Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg Caza Nephilim 2 Ángeles Oscuros Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg Motocicletas Ala Cuervo Ángeles Oscuros Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg Ángeles Oscuros Orkos Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg Chapter_Master_Astelan_Merir.jpg|Angeles OScuros Pre_Herejia dark angel interrogator chaplain.jpg|Capellan Interrogador de los Angeles Oscuros angel oscuro 37.jpg|Portada de Los Angeles Oscuros angel oscuro 38.jpg|Exploradores de los Angeles Oscuros Cicatrices Blancas Cicatrices Blancas.png|Símbolo de los Cicatrices Blancas Korsarro_Khan.jpg|Kor'sarro Khan, Maestro Cazador Capitan Bataar de los Cicatrices Blancas.jpg|Capitán Bataar Khan Captain Mamay.jpg|Capitán Mamay Khan cicatrices b.jpg|Cicatrices Blancas luchando contra Tiránidos cicatriz blanca.jpg|Motorista Cicatriz Blanca cargando contra el enemigo cicatrices.jpg|Jubal Khan, Gran Khan de los Cicatrices Blancas 261380 10150249642227412 277498772411 7226780 7353533 n.jpg|Hermano de Batalla de los Cicatrices Blancas cicatriz blanca tres.jpg|Cicatriz Blanca combatiendo contra una fiera reptiliana Cicatrices_Blancas_Moto.jpg|Motorista de los Cicatrices Blancas Bots-jetbike.jpg|Motocicleta a Reacción modelo Mark XIV "Bullock" empleada por los Cicatrices Blancas durante la Gran Cruzada. cicatriz blanca 4.jpg|Cicatriz blanca junto a su motocicleta a reacción Lobos Espaciales 1212655533740-1.jpg 240px-Wolf Guard.jpg Cazadores grises de los lobos espaciales.png Dreaghnout Lobos espaciales.jpg|Dreadnought de los Lobos Espaciales Lobos espaciales Señor.jpg|Logan Grimnar, Señor del Capítulo de los Lobos Espaciales Wolf Lord.jpg|Señor Lobo 240px-Long Fangs.jpg|Lobos Espaciales Colmillos Largos Space wolf.jpg|Ragnar Blackmane, Señor Lobo de la Décima Compañía 240px-Bloodclaw.jpg|Lobo Espacial Garra Sangrienta 240px-Grey Hunter.jpg|Lobo Espacial Cazador Gris Jinete de lobo.jpg|Jinete de Lobo 240px-Great Crusade Wolves.jpg|Lobos Espaciales en la Gran Cruzada 240px-Heart of Darkness.jpg|En el Corazón de las Tinieblas 3021333310 3a14b2c9aa o.jpg|Lobo Espacial Devastador con bólter pesado Lobos Espaciales.png|Símbolo de los Lobos Espaciales Karsso.jpg|Marine Espacial de la 13ª Gran Compañía Ragnar blackmane by slaine69-d347qgp.jpg|Ragnar Blackmane Vs. Orkos 301px-Current great company icons.png|Símbolos de las 12 Grandes Compañías (sin la 13ª) Lobo espacial.jpg|Por Russ!!!!! lobo espacial sacerdote rúnico.jpg|Sacerdote rúnico de los Lobos Espaciales lobo lukas el tramposo.jpg|Lukas, el Tramposo lobo wolf guard exterminator.jpg|Exterminador de la Guardia del Lobo lobos espaciales contra orkos.jpg|Lobos Espaciales contra Orkos Lobo espacial (2).jpg|Marine Lobo Espacial lobo arjac puñoroca.jpg|Arjac Puñoroca, Guerrero del Cielo de los Lobos Espaciales lobo njal llamatormentas.jpg|Njal LLamatormentas, Señor de las Runas lobo ulrik the slayer.jpg|Ulrik el Matador (el asesino), Sacerdote Lobo lobo Sargento Colmillo Largo.jpg|Sargento Colmillo Largo lobos2.jpg|La maldición de los Wulfen lobos vs tiránidos.jpg|Lobos espaciales contra Tiránidos lobos vs tau.jpg|Lobos espaciales contra fuerzas del Imperio Tau lobos Bjorn Garra implacable.jpg|Venerable dreadnought Bjorn Garra Implacable lobo Sons_of_Russ.jpg|Campo de batalla lobo Scouting_Party.jpg|Paseo por Fenris Flota Imperial Warhammer Marines Espaciales Lobos.jpg Sons_of_Fenris_by_Lin_Quey.jpg|Hijos de Fenris. Lobo espacial (13).jpg Lobo espacial (12).jpg Lobo espacial (10).jpg Lobo espacial (8).jpg Lobo espacial (6).jpg Lobo espacial (7).jpg lobo espacial quince.jpg|Contra el Gran Devorador marines lobos 2.jpg|Lobos espaciales (Fanart) marine lobo 22.jpg marine lobo cazademonios lobo espacial.jpg|Muerte a los Demonios!! marine lobo Harl Cazador Gris.jpg|Sacerdote de Hierro marine lobo vs tiran.jpg|Lukas El Tramposo contra el Gran Devorador marine sacerdote lobo.jpg|Sacerdote rúnico dreadnought lobos esp.jpg|Dreadnought de los Lobos Espaciales Marines lobos Asalto ciudad.jpg|Avance urbano marine lobo 01.jpg marine lobo 02.jpg marine lobo 03.jpg|Lobos en el campo de batalla marine lobo 04.jpg marine lobo escuadra motocicletas.jpg|Escuadrón de motocicletas marine lobo 07.jpg|Lobo espacial armado con Garras Tormenta marine lobo exterminador.jpg|Lobos Espaciales de la 7º Compañía marine lobo 05.jpg|Adeptus Astartes de Fenris marine lobo 06.jpg Leman russ y el Leon.jpg|Lobo y Ángel Oscuro marine lobo bólter pesado.jpg|Devastador con bólter pesado lobos espaciales 25.jpg lobos espaciales 26.jpg|Lobo solitario lobo espacial (5).jpg|Skold Greypelt lobo espacial (4).jpg|Fenris Hjolda!!! imagesCAK45HGJ.jpg lobo espacial 71.jpg lobo espacial 72.jpg Exterminador Lobos Espaciales Space Wolves Bólter Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg lobo espacial 80.jpg|El poder de los hijos de Russ Lobo espacial 81.jpg|los lobos andan sueltos Wolf_Priest_Voltar_the_Bloody.jpg|Sacerdote Rúnico Voltar El Sangriento|link=Relato No Oficial Marines Espaciales : The Purge lobo espacial 82.jpg|Lobo espacial vs tentaculos Lobo espacial 83.jpg lobos espaciales 84.jpg escuadra reconocimiento lobos espaciales.jpg|Escuadra de reconocimiento de los Lobos Espaciales Puños Imperiales logo Puños imperiales.png|Símbolo de los Puños Imperiales Imperial-fists 78869.jpg|Puños Imperiales en formación Puño imperial Lanzallamas tactico.jpg|Lanzallamas táctico 240px-Neophyte Scout.jpg|Un Neófito. Imperial-Fists-final.jpg|Marines luchando contra el Caos. Puños imperiales.jpg|Marines tácticos en combate. Vladimir pugh.jpg|Vladimir Pugh, Maestre del Capítulo Puños imperiales batalla terra.jpg|Puños Imperiales durante la Herejía 270px-Halbrecht Assault Squad.jpg|Puños Imperiales defendiendo el Palacio Imperial Paz Tau-Imperio.jpg|Capitán Taelos en misión diplomática ante el Imperio Tau Lysander Puños Imperiales.jpg|Darnath Lysander, Capitán de la 1ª Compañía 200px-Imperial Fists Standard.jpg|Estandarte de la 4ª Compañía Marine Puño Imperial.jpg rogal_dorn_wip_200010330.jpg|Concepto de Arte de Rogal Dorn 543px-Imperial_Fists_vs._Iron_Warriors.jpg|Puños Imperiales asaltando un Crucero de los Guerreros de Hierro. marine puños imperiales (2).jpg|Marine táctico Marine puños imperiales.jpg|Devastador con Bólter de Asalto puños imperiales tres.jpg puños imperiales (4).jpg|Comandante de los Puños Imperiales por Nachomon puños imperiales (3).jpg|Caido pero no olvidado puños imperiales (2).jpg|Exterminador de los Puños Imperiales puños imperiales siete.jpg|Victoria para el Imperio! puños imperiales ocho.jpg|Explorador de los Puños Imperiales puños imperiales nueve.jpg|Puños Imperiales tras la batalla Puños imperiales 10.jpg|Capitan Thaine de la Septima Compañia de los Puños Imperiales puños imperiales 11.jpg|Motocicleta de los Puños Imperiales puños imperiales 12.jpg|Heroe caido Puños imperiales 14.jpg|Exterminador de los Puños Imperiales con mislies cyclone puños imperiales 15.jpg|Portada del libro "Sons of Dorn" puños imperiales 17.jpg|Bibliotecario de los Puños Imperiales Ángeles Sangrientos 830px-Blood Angels Cover.jpg|Ángeles Sangrientos en plena batalla 340px-Blood Angel.jpg|Marine de los Ángeles Sangrientos Angel sangriento.jpg|Ángel Sangriento Cruor Angelus by MoonSkinned.jpg|Astartes Ángel Sangriento en posición Marine espacial ángel sangriento.jpg|Ángel Sangriento B/N Angelessangrientos.jpg|Escuadra de Ángeles Sangrientos Ángeles sangrientos (2).jpg|Posición conquistada, Gloria a Terra! Angeles sangrientos Tecnomarine.jpg|Tecnomarine de los Ángeles Sangrientos Bibliotecario Angeles sangrientos.jpg|Bibliotecario de los Ángeles Sangrientos Erasmus_Tycho 2.jpg|Erasmus Tycho logo Àngeles sangrientos.png|Símbolo de los Ángeles Sangrientos SpaceMarines 04.jpg|Ángeles Sangrientos en plena batalla Angel Apocalypse by MajesticChicken.jpg|Hijos de Sanguinius en liza contra los Orkos Sons of Sanguinius by MajesticChicken.jpg|Hijos de Sanguinius, Capítulo sucesor Meph..jpg|Mephiston Bqdesktop1280.jpg warhammer_40000_space_marine_hd_wallpaper.jpg|Desembarco de los Ángeles Sangrientos. marine angel sangriento (2).jpg Marine Angel sangriento.jpg|Ángel Sangriento (Fanart) marine ángel sangriento.jpg|Ángel Sangriento (Fanart) marine angeles sangriente de asalto.jpg|Marines de asalto de los Ángeles Sangrientos marine angeles sangrientos.jpg|La sangre es mi maldición Marine Ángeles Sangrientos.jpg|Escuadra de asalto marine AS capellán.jpg|Capellán de los Ángeles Sangrientos marine compañia de la muerte AS.jpg|Compañía de la Muerte marine hermano Corbulo y el Grial Rojo.jpg|Hermano Córbulo sosteniendo el Grial Rojo Angeles sangrientos dos.jpg|Angel sangriento vs marines del caos angel sangriento (3).jpg|Sanguinius en la memoria angeles sangrientos 24.jpg|Capitan Lachesis de los Angeles Sangrientos angel sangriento (8).jpg|Leyendas de los Angeles Sangrientos Angel sangriento siete.jpg|Reparando la armadura de un Exterminador de los Angeles Sangrientos Angel sangriento 22.jpg|Dreadnought de los Angeles Sangrientos Angel sangriento 20.jpg|Salva al compañero Angel sangriento 19.jpg|A tu espalda!!! Angel sangriento 16.jpg|Exterminador de los Angeles Sangrientos contra tiranidos Angel sangriento 15.jpg|Exterminador de los Angeles Sangrientos vs tiranidos Angel sangriento (6).jpg|Sed Roja Angel sangriento (5).jpg|Capitan Leonatos de los Angeles Sangrientos Angel sangriento (4).jpg|Exterminador de los Angeles Sangrientos Ángeles Sangrientos Warhammer 40k Blood Angel Wikihammer.jpg Caos Angeles Sangrientos Slaanesh Khorne Warhammer 40k Wikihammer Blood Angels Space Marines.jpg angel sangriento 20 (2).jpg|Bajo la lluvia angel sangriento 27.jpg|Exterminador de los Angeles Sangrientos Manos de Hierro Marines espaciales Manos de hierro.jpg|Marines espaciales Manos de Hierro Marines espaciales Manos de hierro (2).jpg|Tecnomarines Manos de Hierro portaestandarte manos de hierro.jpg|Portaestandarte de los Manos de Hierro Manos de hierro.jpg|Manos de Hierro en combate Terminator manos de hierro.jpg|Exterminador de los Manos de Hierro marine manos de hierro.jpg|Marine táctico de los Manos de Hierro marine man hierro esc asalto.jpg|Marine de asalto de los Manos de Hierro marine man hierro 07.jpg|Marine táctico marine man hierro dreadnought.jpg|Dreadnought en combate marine man hierro 02.jpg|Ferrus Manus nos guía!! marine man hierro 04.jpg manos hierro escuadra exterminadores Marlock armadura modelo tartaros.jpg|Exterminador de la escuadra Marlock manos hierro tres.jpg|Bibliotecario de los Manos de Hierro en combate manos de hierro siete.jpg|En la brecha manos de hierro ocho.jpg|El ultimo Mano de Hierro Ultramarines logo Ultramarines 1.png|Símbolo de los Ultramarines Uriel Ventris (Ultramarines).jpg|Uriel Ventris, Capitán de la 4ª Compañía 350px-Tactical_Advance.jpg|Avance Tactico Lysandros.jpg|Lysandros Archivo:2012-08-24_00003.jpg|Titus y compañía. fall_of_damnos_by_majesticchicken-d3iuw5s.jpg|Caida de Dammos. d5a997c0840882ba1d6e21feaeae70da.jpg Capitan de capítulo de ultramarines Marneus Calgar 00.jpg|Marneus Calgar, Señor del Capítulo de los Ultramarines capitan titus ultramarines.jpg|Capitán Titus Ultramarines (2).jpg|Comandante en el frente ultramarine 2.jpg|Astarte contra Tiránidos Ultramarines (3).jpg|Por el Trono!!! captain_sicarius.jpg|Capitán Sicarius Antaro Chronus.jpg|Antaro Chronus, Comandante de tanque Captain Idaeus.jpg|Idaeus, Capitán de la 4ª Compañía Cassius.png|Ortan Cassius, Capellán tapa campo de la muerte-crop.jpg|Pasanius Lysane, Sargento de la 4ª Compañía Capitan titus.jpg|Capitán Titus, Capitán de la 2ª Compañía Grupo-space marine.jpg|Sidonius, Capitán Titus y Leandros 310px-Torias Telion 2.jpg|Torias Telion,Sargento de la 10ª Compañía Varro.png|Varro Tigurius, Bibliotecario Jefe 310px-Ultramarine Tyrannic Vet.jpg|Veterano de las Guerras Tiránidas A 214.jpg|Ultramarine en la 1ª Guerra Tiránida ultramarines 11.jpg|Ultramarines tácticos ultramarines sargento exterminador.jpg|Sargento de exterminadores 1237838012893.jpg|Escuadra guardia de honor ltramarine.jpg|Guardia de Honor de los Ultramarines ultramarines fanart.jpg|Ultramarines (Fanart) Ultramarines_vs_Orcs.jpg|Ultramarines contra Orkos 40k_Dreadnought_fight___final_by_thevampiredio.jpg|Dreadnought contra Trajes de Batalla "Crisis" del Imperio Tau. URIEL_VENTRIS_2011_.jpg|Arte del Capitán Uriel Ventris de los Ultramarines. 543px-Ultramarine_Honour_Guard.jpg|Guardia de Honor. 694px-Tercion_Scout_Squad.jpg|Escuadron de Exploradores Tercium durante la Gran Cruzada. space marine against chaos.jpg|El Capitan Titus contra las Fuerzas del Caos. ultramarine dos.jpg|Explorador de los Ultramarines ultramarines tres.jpg|Recargando ultramarine cuatro.jpg|Cazando tiranidos ultramarine cinco.jpg|Una decima de segundo ultramarine seis.jpg|Bibliotecario de los Ultramarines ultramarine (12).jpg|Capitan de los Ultramarines ultramarine (10).jpg|Apotecario de los Ultramarines ultramarine nueve.jpg|Por el Primarca y el Emperador!! ultramarine (2).jpg|Exterminador de los Ultramarines ultramarine (16).jpg|Ultramarine por Nachomon ultramarine (13).jpg|Otorga la gracia del Emperador al traidor ultramarine (18).jpg|Capitan de los Ultramarines ultramarine (14).jpg|De patrulla ultramarine once.jpg|Capìtan Uriel Ventris ultramarine (3).jpg ultramarine (5).jpg|Ultramarine vs tiranidos Ultramarine (9).jpg|Sargento de los Ultramarines ultrmarine catorce.jpg|Atacando una nave de los Tau ultramarine (8).jpg Ultramarine (4).jpg uriel_ventris.jpg|Uriel Ventris, Capitán Ultramarine Ultramarines 3.jpg|Por Guilliman y el Capítulo! ultramarines Marneus Calgar.jpg|Marneus Calgar, Señor del Capítulo (Fanart) Ultramarines Commander.jpg|Capitán de Ultramarines ultramarine honour_guard.jpg|Miembro de la Guardia de Honor del Capítulo ultra portaestandarte.jpg|Portaestandarte Ultramar2.jpg|Guerreros de Ultramar ultramarine capellan.jpg|Capellán ultram batalla por macragge.jpg|La Batalla por Macragge ultram vs marines caos.jpg|Contra los corruptos Marines del Caos! ultram vs orks.jpg|Contra los odiosos pielesverdes!! ultra Batalla por macragge.jpg|Contra el Gran Devorador en la lucha por Macragge!! ultramarine 4.jpg ultram vs eldar.jpg|Contra los malditos xenos Eldars!! ultram vs. orkos.jpg|Por el Emperador!! Muerte a los Orkos!! ultramarine quince.jpg|Esperando al apotecario ultramarine 16.jpg ultramarine 17.jpg|Capitan de los Ultramarines por Nachomon ultramarines 18.jpg|Batalla de Evermore ultramarines 19.jpg|Contra el Gran Devorador ultramarines 20 (2).jpg|Escuadra Tactica Bellarius de los Ultramarines Ultramarines 30.jpg|Batalla por Macragge por Nachomon Ultramarines 26.jpg Ultramarines 25.jpg|Lord Calgar y Guardia de Honor Ultramarines 24.jpg|Regreso Triunfal Ultramarines 23.jpg|Torias Telion ultramarines 35.jpg|Sacrificio Ultramarines 36.jpg Salamandras logo Salamandras.png|Símbolo de los Salamandras Tu Shan by Adamoluna.jpg|Tu'Shan, Señor del Capítulo Vulkan the Salamander.jpg|Vulkan He'stan, Padre de la Forja Salamanders dak´ir.jpg|Portada de la novela "Salamandra" salamandra bibliotecario.jpg|Bibliotecario Ts-1.jpg|Tu'Shan salamandra (2).jpg salamandra (3).jpg|Capellán Xavier salamandra dos.jpg|Capitán salamandra cuatro.jpg|Bibliotecario salamandra doce.jpg|Espíritu del Dragon salamandra cinco.jpg|Motorista marine salamandra devastadores.jpg|Devastador en combate marine salamandra dreadnought.jpg|Dreadnought Dragón marine salamandra 03.jpg|Marines Tácticos marine salamandra 02.jpg marine salamandra exterminador 2.jpg|Exterminador marine salamandra fanart.jpg|Devastador contra el Gran Devorador (Fanart) marine salamandra 08.jpg marine salamandra 05.jpg|¡Por Vulkan! marine salamandra 09.jpg|Emboscada marine salamandra 10.jpg|El poder de la Fragua marine salamandra land speeder.jpg|Land Speeder de los Salamandras marine salamandra portada 2.jpg|Portada de "Draco de Fuego" marine salamandra 04.jpg|Punto de control marine salamandra vulkan.jpg|Vulkan marine salamandra 06.jpg marine salamandra 07.jpg marine salamandra exterminador.jpg|Exterminador marine salamandra táctico.jpg|Marine Táctico Marines Espaciales Bólter Tiránidos.jpg|Combatiendo contra bestias xenos. Guardia del Cuervo Guardia del Cuervo.jpg|Devastador en combate Marines Espaciales Batalla Guardia Imperial renegados.jpg cuervo (3).jpg|Explorador de la Guardia del Cuervo cuervo (4).jpg|Explorador detalle cuervo (2).jpg cuervo.jpg cuervo (5).jpg|Cuervo victorioso cuervo cinco.jpg|cuervo vs caos cuervo seis.jpg|Capellan Cordae cuervo siete.jpg|Comandante Branne de la Legion XIX cuervo ocho.jpg|Kayvaan Shrike Capitan Tercera Compañia de la Guardia del Cuervo cuervo nueve.jpg|Sargento Explorador veterano Grayvus cuervo doce.jpg|Guardia del Cuervo vs El Gran Devorador cuervo catorce.jpg Cuervo quince.jpg Adeptus Custodes Adeptus Custodes.jpg|Adeptus Custodes adeptus custodes.jpg|Adeptus Custodes Adeptus Custodes 5.jpg adeptus custodes 6.jpg adeptus custodes cuatro.jpg|Trajanar, Escuadra de motocicletas a reaccion de la Guardia Custodia Caballeros Grises Caballeros Grises Hereje Espada Energía 2.jpg caballero gris 2.jpg|Caballero Gris armado con Espada de energía marine caballero gris (2).jpg marine caballero gris.jpg|Azote de demonios! caballero gris vs tiranidos.jpg|Contra los Tiránidos! caballeros grises vs demonios.jpg|Contra los Demonios!! caballero gris 3.jpg caballeros grises 3.jpg marine caballero gris 2.jpg|Caballero gris armado con alabarda Némesis marine caballero gris (3).jpg marine caballero gris Archeus.jpg|Hermano Archeus marines caballero gris en combate.jpg|En combate contra los demonios del Caos marines caballeros grises en la cripta.jpg|Honores para los caídos marines capellan caballeros grises.jpg|Capellán de los Caballeros Grises servoterror11.jpg Marine caballero gris fanart.jpg|Caballero Gris (Fanart) marine caballero gris Vs demonio.jpg|Caballero Gris contra las fuerzas de la Disformidad marine Exterminador caballero gris.jpg|Hermano Exterminador Dreadnought caballeros grises dos.jpg|Dreadnought de los Caballeros Grises Caballeros Grises Grey Knights Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg the_six_hundred_and_sixty_sixth_by_luches-d55fnn7.jpg Guardianes de la Muerte (Ordo Xenos) deathwatch (4).jpg|Símbolo de los Guardianes de la Muerte deathwatch-art5.png 600_realsize.jpg|Dreadnought en el campo de batalla 3_chapter_5_MattB_2-3.png|Guardian de la Muerte contra Armadura de Batalla Tau 1145_Deathwatch3.png|Devastador de los Guardianes de la Muerte. front.jpg|Tomo de los Guardianes de la Muerte deathwatch (5).jpg deathwatch (6).jpg deathwatch (7).jpg|Punto de inserción deathwatch (8).jpg|En lucha contra los Véspides deathwatch (9).jpg|Reunión estratégica deathwatch (10).jpg|El Emperador lo es todo deathwatch (11).jpg|Contra el Gran Devorador deathwatch (12).jpg deathwatch (13).jpg deathwatch (14).jpg Deathwatch ocho.jpg Deathwatch siete.jpg|El Juramento deathwatch tres.jpg|Capellán Exterminador de los Salamandras oficia una ceremonia de los Guardianes de la Muerte. deathwatch.jpg|Con todo en contra deatwahtch dos.jpg deathwatch quince.jpg|Lobo espacial de los Guardianes de la Muerte deathwatch (2).jpg|Despliegue en cápsula de desembarco deathwatch 18.jpg|Lethaniel de los Guardianes de la Muerte deathwatch 19.jpg deathwatch 20.jpg|La "Vigilia Mortis" marine deathwatch001.jpg|Contra los odiosos pielesverdes! marine deathwatch vs tiranid007.jpg|Contra los tiránidos!! marine deathwatch vs tiranid.jpg|Otro punto de vista marine deathwatch caido.jpg|No se deja a nadie atrás!! marine deathwatch juramento 2.jpg|Juramento de combate marine deathwatch nombramiento.jpg|Nombramiento de honor marine deathwatch objetivo fijado.jpg|Objetivo identificado marine deathwatch exterminador.jpg|Exterminador marine deathwatch entorno hostil.jpg|Entorno hostil marine deathwatch devastador.jpg|Devastador con bólter pesado marine deathwatch vs tiranid02.jpg|Amenaza inmediata marine deathwatch 09.jpg|Guardián de la Muerte marine deathwatch letanía de fuego.jpg|Letanía de guerra deathwatch-art1.png marine deathwatch 010.jpg marine deathwatch inusual alianza.jpg|Inusual alianza deathwatch devastador.jpg|Devastador marine deathwatch apotecario.jpg|Apotecario Marine de asalto.jpg|Marine de asalto marine deathwatch escuadra.jpg|Guardianes de la Muerte marine deathwatch 2.jpg marine deathwatch vs marines del caos.jpg|Por el Emperador!! marine deathwatch vs tiranid04.jpg|Mi Fe es mi escudo! marine deathwatch002.jpg|Sin perdón para los traidores marine deathwatch equipo.jpg|Unión de fuerzas Death watc Capt Mordegai.jpg|Capitán Mordegai deathwatch fortress erioch.jpg|Fortaleza Erioch deathwatch 31.jpg|Colera del Omnissiah deathwatch 32.jpg|Equipo de Guardianes de la Muerte deathwatch 33.jpg|Guardia de la Muerte contra cultistas del Caos deathwatch Guardia Muerte Ordo Xenos Warhammer 40k wikihammer.jpg deathwatch 35.jpg|La unica forma de negociar con los Tau deathwatch 36.jpg|Panoplia de Honor deathwatch 37.jpg|En los salones de la Cripta Omega Deathwatch 39.jpg|Recuerda a los Caidos|link=r Deathwatch 40.jpg|Honra al Capitulo Deathwatch 41.jpg|El arca de las almas perdidas Deathwatch 42.jpg|Avanzad con precaucion deathwatch 43.jpg|Escudo Negro Alric deathwatch 44.jpg|En el arca de las Almas Perdidas Puños Carmesíes puño carmesí.jpg|Astartes Puño Carmesí Puños Carmesies 2.jpg|Puño Carmesí en combate Batalla Rynns.jpg|Batalla de Rynns astarte puño carmesi.jpg crimson_fists.jpg|Puños Carmesíes en combate puños carmesies tres.jpg puños carmesies cinco.jpg marine puños carmesies.jpg|Marine Táctico puño carmesi.jpg|Puño carmesi vs orco puños carmesies siete.jpg puños carmesies nueve.jpg|Batalla de Rynn -detalle- puños carmesies 10.jpg|Marine Espacial del Capítulo de los Puños Carmesíes Puños Carmesíes Crimsom Fists Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg Templarios Negros 180px-The Black Templar by kingmong.jpg 280px-4.Assault Of The Ancient-by kingmong.jpg|Venerable Dreadnought en combate 280px-6. Kill The Heretic-by kingmong.jpg Blacktemp.jpg Emperors Champion by Demonplay.jpg|Campeón del Emperador Templarios negros capellan.jpg|Capellán marines templarios negros.jpg|Ceremonia procesional Templarios negros capitan.jpg|Capitán de Capítulo frente al Caos de Khorne Armaggedon.jpg|Contra los Orkos en Armaggedon Templarios negros orkos.jpg|Contra los Orkos Mariscal Helbrech Templarios Negros.jpg|Gran Mariscal Helbrech Black Templars and Dark Angels.jpg|Templarios junto a Ángeles Oscuros W40k ia bt 2.jpg|Mariscal Hermano Austein 337px-Champion des imperators.jpg|Sigismund, Primer Gran Mariscal Sigismund - Emperor's Champion.jpg|Campeón del Emperador Grimaldus Helsreach.jpg|Capellán Grimaldus Mariscal Ludoldus.jpg|Mariscal Ludoldus junto a dos exterminadores marine templario Vs kroot.jpg|En combate contra un Kroot templario negro (2).jpg|Mata al mutante, quema al hereje, purga al impuro! templario negro.jpg templario negro 2.jpg|Por el Emperador!! Templario01.jpg Warhammer Cover Gallery 004.jpg templario02.jpg templario dreadnought.jpg|Dreadnought de los Templarios Negros templario07.jpg templario10.jpg templario11.jpg|Muerte al Caos!! templario12.jpg templario13.jpg|Dreadnought en batalla! templario14.jpg|Venerable dreadnought del Capítulo Templarios Negros Patrulla Bosque.jpg templarios vs necrons.jpg|Templarios Vs. Necrones marines templarios en combate.jpg|Por el Trono!!! marines templarios vs orks.jpg|Templarios Vs. pielesverdes Cruzado Eterno.jpg|El Cruzado Eterno. templario negro (5).jpg|Hermano Jeremiah de los Templarios Negros templario negro dos.jpg templario negro (3).jpg|Inicio de la Cruzada templario negro (4).jpg templario negro tres.jpg templario negro.png marine templario negro (3).jpg marine templario negro.jpg templario negro ocho.jpg templario negro siete.jpg templarios negros nueve.jpg|Templarios Negros vs Mil Hijos templarios negros ocho.jpg|Templarios Negros vs Mil Hijos Cosplay Templarios Negros Campeón Marines Espaciales Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg|Increible cosplay de un Campeón del Emperador Marines Espaciales Templarios Negros Batalla Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg Neófito Templarios Negros Juramento arrodillado Dark Crusade Warhammer 40k Wikihammer.jpg|Juramento de lealtad Cuervos Sangrientos Cuervos sangrientos.jpg|Ataque de los Cuervos Sangrientos 260px-Blood Raven Marine Bloodied.jpg|Astartes Cuervo Sangriento Blood Raven.jpg|Portada DOW 2 Blood raven symbol.jpg|Símbolo de los Cuervos Sangrientos Bloody ravens.jpg|Imagen de DOW2 Marine espacial Guarda del cuervo (2).jpg|Marines en combate Marine espacial Guarda del Cuervo.jpg|Fondo Cuervos Sangrientos Dowiicgtrler.jpg|Gabriel Ángelos tras los sucesos de DOW2: Chaos Rising Gabriel Angelos capitan 3º compañia cuervos sangrientos.png|Gabriel Ángelos, como Señor del Capítulo cuervo sangriento (2).png|Bibliotecario de los Cuervos Sangrientos cuervo sangriento (4).jpg|Marine Espacial del Capitulo de los Cuervos Sangrientos cuervo sangriento (5).jpg cuervo sangriento.jpg cuervos sangrientos cuatro.jpg|Cuervos Sangrientos de patrulla cuervos sangrientos 245.jpg cuervos sangrientos 247.jpg cuervos sangrientos cinco.jpg|Capellan de los Cuervos Sangrientos scout marine.jpg|Explorador de los Cuervos Sangrientos Otros Capítulos space marine44.jpg astartes cinco.jpg|Buscando el origen de la contaminación astartes seis.jpg|Y no conocerán el miedo legion de los condenados dos.jpg|Legión de los Condenados marine craneo plateado.jpg|Marine del Capítulo de los Cráneos Plateados marine desgarradores de carne.jpg|Marine táctico del Capítulo de los Desgarradores de Carne marine esbozo tiburon espacial.jpg|Esbozo de Marine del Capítulo de los Tiburones Espaciales marine bebedores de almas.jpg|Astartes del Capítulo de los Bebedores de Almas marine Martillos de Dorn.jpg|Martillos de Dorn Marine Guardian de la Tormenta.png|Marine del Capítulo de los Guardianes de la Tormenta sergeant_by_design_jobber-d370eoo.jpg|Sargento no identificado Categoría:Marines Espaciales Categoría:Galerías